Rigano Clan
The Rigano Clan (Ree-jeh-no) is a group of wizards that believe they must make sacrifices in order to have a good life. Their sacrifices are mostly muggles and mudbloods, as they are affiliated with death eaters. The Rigano Clan is the most infamous group of people, and performs unforgivable sacrifices. All Known Members *Raul Estriche (leader)deceased) *Trenefa Kuirynlur (deceased) *Ferbestio Pronesse *Vladimir Ornochovsky *George enRolen (deceased) *Bret enRolen (leader) *Louis DeMorneau (leader) *Will Pome *Sama Garcio *Luthor Benzelheiss (in Azkaban) *Tanya Morris *Pucie Quetaux (deceased) *Viktor Kozlov *Roy Ashley *Kris Ashley *Frank Ashley (in Azkaban) 1966 Muggle Attack : In 1966, the 23 people in the Rigano Clan had gone over something. They hadn't made a single sacrifice in 7 months. Asad Fabli had been murdered, and they thought it was a sign. A sign saying that they must make sacrifices. So to compensate, they decided to make a huge muggle sacrifice. The 23 Rigan's had gone in the streets of a suburb of London, and absolutely terrorized it. They had destroyed buildings (to kill the people inside them), exploded cars, and killed innocent muggles. The whole population of the town; 26,900 muggles had been killed that night. The town later became a garbage dump, and no one suspected there was ever anything there but old garbage. 16 of the Rigan's had been caught and sent to Azkaban. 2 of them killed themselves (Tom Burnice, Lance Kwattrogg). After 2 months, they were able to help Quetaux and Kozlov escape. After, they had noticed that good things started happening. After everything that happened in the 1966 Muggle Attack, basically a ticket saying 'if you see anyone that participated, you have the right to kill them!', they did not regret killing thousands of innocent muggles. : Rebellion Louis DeMorneau knew that Bret enRolen had become a death eater and betrayed the Rigano Clan during the Battle of Hogwarts. After, enRolen was assigned leader, and according to the majority of the Rigano Clan, he was an awful leader, and barely made sacrifices. Louis and lots of other Rigan's were planning a rebellion. To somehow force enRolen into starting a huge sacrifice, and getting him killed in it. Sometime in 2004, the had finished plotting and knew the plan. 67 Rigan's, including Pucie Quetaux and Luthor Benzelheiss, disagreed with DeMorneau. As a result, they were all punished. As Quetaux and 18 others strongly disagreed, they were all killed by means of the Avada Kedavra curse by Will Pome, DeMorneau, and Sama Garcio. The others were tortured or sent to Azkaban (convincing the Ministry)Imperius Curse). Benzelheiss was sent to Azkaban, and people think that he killed himself somehow, although we are not sure, because he had mysteriously disappeared. Although he had an Animagus (wolf), so he could've escaped and then started hiding. So on the Day of Despair as it is called, Bret enRolen did not know that DeMorneau had cursed his wand. Bret enRolen fired a killing curse at an innocent muggle woman holding a baby, but the green ball on his wan stopped halfway through, then went backwards and hit enRolen in the chest, firing him backwards spinning in circles, his arms out wide, over the cliff into the Dark Sea. His body was discovered in 2006. After this event, DeMorneau had been named leader, and they went back to their routine. The Search In 1969, Estriche decided it was time to expand. He ordered George enRolen to fetch for more people to join in one week with the same belief... 400 people. Miraculously, he found 463 people. They say it's because of the '66 Muggle Attack, or what they call, The Great Sacrifice. So the group became immense. It was feared all over the wizarding world. They had made levels. Level 3 Rigan's, level 2's, and 1's (the best). They also had badges; different ones for 3's, 2's, and 1's. 1's also got an enchanted and powerful jacket. Anyways, The Search is what changed the Rigano Clan from frightening to horrific. Leaders *Raul Estriche (somewhere prior to 1956-1996) *Trenefa Kuirlnyur (Co-Leader)1956- 1996)deceased)killed by George enRolen secretly) *George enRolen (interim) (1996-1997) *Raul Estriche (1997-1998)deceased) *Bret enRolen (1998-1998) *Will Pome (interim)1998-1999) *Bret enRolen (1999- 2004)deceased) *Louis DeMorneau (2004- 2016)